Enfin
by Kiwxi
Summary: Ce que tout le monde attendait est arrivé ! ... Léger spoilers pour Threads OneShot


**ENFIN !!**

Saison : 8

Spoiler : léger mais il faut avoir vu Threads ( Pour la vie )

Comme il y a quelques jours, elle était là à le regarder, de la salle de briefing alors que lui était assis à son bureau. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il était absorbé par un document.

Ce document devait être important vu comment le général le fixai.

La jeune femme était intriguée par ce document, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait avoir dessus pour que le général réfléchisse et soit intrigué, lui aussi, à ce point.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Sam était debout au milieu de la salle dans ses pensées. Au départ elle était venu car Daniel lui avait dit que le général O'neill voulait la voir. Elle avait demandée à l'archéologue pourquoi le général n'avait pas demandé au sergent de l'appeler par le biais du micro. Le jeune homme n'avait pas réussi à lui répondre, ce qui inquiéta la jeune scientifique.

_Carter ? Ca ne va pas ? _

_. . . Si si ça va _

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était face à elle, depuis peut-être un bon moment. Elle n'avait même remarqué qu'il était sortit de son bureau.

_Excusez-moi, mon général, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver_

_Oui, je l'avais remarqué. Ne restons pas planté là ! Allons dans mon bureau !_

Sam se retrouva donc assise de nouveau face à lui. Elle fouilla le dessus du bureau du regard à la recherche du fameux document. Il n'y était plus.

Rangé.

Ce mot résonna dans ça tête. Si ça avait été un rapport il ne l'aurait pas rangé, donc ce bout de papier, ce document devait être important ou personnel, ou peut-être les deux.

_J'en conclu que Daniel à bien fait passé le message _

_Oui monsieur. Puis-je vous posez une question, mon général ?_

_Vous venez de le faire_

Elle souria à sa remarque et aussi à la question idiote qu'elle venait juste de poser.

_Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à ce que je vienne par Daniel et pas par un sergent ? _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment . . . Sûrement pour passer plus inaperçu._

_Daniel m'a dit que c'était important et personnel. Rien de grave mon général ?_

Est-ce que ça à avoir avec le document de tout à l'heure ? Non. Autrement pourquoi il l'aurait rangé ? Peut-être était-ce une tactique pour m'inquiéter d'avantage ? Si c'était le cas, son plan fonctionne.

_Non, non, bien au contraire. Enfin cela dépend de vous, Carter !_

_Je ne comprends pas _

_Hier, je cherchais un dossier dans un de mes tiroirs, c'est pour la première fois que je remarquais la présence d'une enveloppe marron. Elle était bien cachée tout au fond. Croyant qu'elle était pour Hammond je la sortis pour la lui envoyer. Mais le problème c'est que dessus il y a mon nom écrit._

Il s'arrêta un peu laissant son interlocutrice à ses réflexions.

_Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi monsieur._

Il ne répondit rien à la jeune femme mais sortit la fameuse enveloppe. Le côté de l'enveloppe où était marqué le nom du général était caché de la jeune femme.

_En fait je ne vous aie pas encore tous dit, Carter. Sur cette enveloppe . . . _

Il lui montra l'enveloppe, qui se trouvait toujours dans les mains du général.

_. . . Sur cette enveloppe il n'y a pas que mon nom d'écrit dessus. Il y aussi le votre._

_Le mien ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_Ouvrez la ! Vous comprendrez j'en suis sûr. _

De plus en plus stupéfaite, Sam prit l'enveloppe. L'ouvrit très soigneusement, comme si elle était très fragile. Elle commença à sortir la feuille tout en regardant l'homme assit en face d'elle, d'un regard interrogateur.

Elle posa son regard sur la feuille Elle n'avait besoin de lire que le titre pour comprendre ce dont elle parlait.

De l'autre côté de la vitre du bureau, dans la salle de briefing se trouvait Daniel et Teal'c. Ils observaient les deux militaires depuis que Sam était entrée dans le bureau.

Ils regardèrent justement la réaction de cette dernière, face au document qu'elle tenait délicatement dans ses mains.

Sur son visage il y eu d'abord de la stupéfaction puis un large très large sourire.

C'est à ce moment là que le général se leva, contourna son bureau pour aller vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière se leva à son tour, tout en posant le précieux document sur le bureau.

Ils se serrèrent fort dans leurs bras, pour enfin s'embrasser.

Teal'c et Daniel avaient eux aussi un sourire sur le visage, heureux pour leurs deux amis.

A la grande stupeur de tous, surtout des deux militaires, Daniel a montré à tous à quel point il était heureux pour eux deux en criant :

_ENFIN !!!!!_

Ce qui eu pour effet de révéler leur présence aux deux militaires. Jack sortit de son bureau, se dirigea vers l'archéologue, furieux.

_Daniel !_

C'est comme ça que commença une course poursuite entre les deux hommes autour de la table de briefing.

Sam, qui avait rejoint le jaffa, rigola devant ce spectacle.

L'archéologue et le militaire s'arrêtèrent en même temps après quelques minutes de course poursuite, pour dire en cœur :

_Quoi ?_

Ce qui fit rire de plus belle la jeune femme et fit dessiner un sourire sur le visage de Teal'c.

**FIN !!!**

**Feedbacks please . . .**


End file.
